1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of computerized lease data management systems, and particularly to enhancing tract-based lease data management systems with geographic data.
2. Description of the Related Art
The advent of computer databases has allowed industries to store large amounts of data and have that data readily available for reporting and analysis. The design and content of a database primarily depends on the type of data and industry the database will be utilized. Even within the same industry there can be tradeoffs between different design implementations that allow for easier data entry or better reporting capabilities.
In the field of lease data management there are primarily two types of database design. One is lease based and the other is tract based. Lease based systems have simplified data entry, but are less capable in reporting. Tract based systems require more time and knowledge for data entry, but are able to produce reports easier.
Lease data management systems track information that pertains to areas on Earth. The information maintained includes things such as ownership and expiration of leases. Reports on this information, such as expiration reports, are better understood visually. To perform this task currently, systems require a draftsperson draw each lease and then gather the information from the database for visualization. Drafting each element from the lease data management system is time consuming and requires specialized knowledge. Therefore, there exists a need for a new and improved lease data management system that includes spatial capability.
In the following detailed description of exemplary embodiments of the invention, reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific exemplary embodiments in which the invention may be practiced.